nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Entry Test for Moriko
'Participants' Hyuga Moriko 'Title:' UnaruInuzuka: Theme: you were sent off to a mission in the hot sands of wind country, the scroll you needed was soon found and you and your team partner turned back to head home when a freak sand storm came rushing in. As you had worked to find shelter you lost track of your partner and go to hunt for them in the winds. As you get close to some shadow you find there to be multiple people in the area having captured them. Aparrently they noticed you and scroll in hand sent a slicing gust of wind into your direction. React. Guest_LamiasLove: *The sun was slowly rising over the horizon, casting its rays to create beautiful masterpieces of shadows, and small bits of rainbow colors in the refraction of some windows. One of these refractions found its way across Akiko's closed eyes, causing her to grumble softly as she slowly awakened. She lifted her eyes, revealing her bright green irises, for a moment and frowned,* "Nope. Five more minutes." *She said to herself as she rolled over and covered her face with the sheets of her bed. She sighed softly as she allowed herself to start drifting back to sleep until--BANG BANG BANG-- went the loud knocking on her door causing her to roll out of bed due to being startled only to create another thud as she hit the ground.* "What the hell's this about!?" *She exclaimed as she stood up, her shoulder blade length jet black hair in a giant mess. Though. luckily she was at least clothed as the person on the other end opened the door, it was one of the kage's messengers, but of course. This one however was a bit frightened from the angry demeanor of Akiko and started to stammer in their words,* "S-sorry Miss Akiko, but there's a special assignment for you and a partner of your choosing." *Akiko sighed softly, muttering to herself with a line that seemed to stick with the family through generation after generation* "What a drag. Alright, but this better pay well." Akiko said as she walked towards her wardrobe, pausing a moment to turn back and look at the messenger,* "Just leave the details over there and leave, I'll report to the kage once the mission is over." *She pointed to a desk not too far into her apartment before she turned back around to start getting at least the basics on, her mesh undersuit and a simple black top and long pants before she started to read over the scroll to get an idea about what kind of environment they'd be dealing with. Reading over it she sighed in frustration, a desert, out of all things, it just /had/ to be a desert. Turning back to her wardrobe she fished through it and found some breatheable materials that would cover her entire body to help protect against the heat and also to keep from getting torn up by high-winds combined with sand. Once she was outfitted properly she started looking through the gear she had on hand, and made a check list in her head about what she would need for something like this. Shuriken were too easily blown away as they were lighter, so kunai were definitely the better option there for thrown weapons, with that in mind she also made a special note to make sure she had plenty of paperbombs to provide an extra punch to the kunai. Though last but not least was some of her favorite and signature weapons, a reverse-bladed sword, and a single dull kunai that she kept at the top of her tools bag. These items were confusing to most, until they realized jsut exactly what clan she hailed from,. Now suited up she departed from her room and down into the town below making her way to and from shops to stock up on a bit of quick meals to keep both her and her partner fully ready, some water, and the supplies she had went over in her head. Finally done, she had to think of a partner she was actually confident enough in to take along, and one that would mesh well with her skills to create a capable team. Someone who could hopefully create some extra shadows for her while also subsequently flanking the enemy. Though that would most likely require more than two--* "Aha!" *Akiko exclaimed in the middle of town as she finally figured out who would be a suitable partner. Mizuki Inuzuka, someone who she had grown up with and knew the full capabilities of her, and her partner Amara. --Knock, knock, knock-- Akiko waited patiently until finally she saw the door open and Mizuki answered, Amara standing just beside her. * "Heya Mizuki. So, I know it's been a while, but I've got this mission, and it pays...well...yeah" *Akiko showed her the scroll and Mizuki went wide-eyed. "Well, you don't have to ask me twice, though do you ha--" "Everything, I have everything." *The two shared a laugh for a bit, it was like old times as they departed from the village. Mizuki had changed quite a bit, yet not at all, her auburn hair grew down to about her butt at this point, when she used to keep it in tiny little pig tails back at the academy, and she had become, well...more vuluptous than before. Amara had grown as well, much larger than how she was as a puppy, her bluish-black fur glimmering in the sunlight was indeed a sight to behold. Despite the unwanted interuption this mission caused to her sleep schedule, Akiko was happy at least that it was an excuse to catch up with old friends. After a while of travel they arrived at the believed location of the scroll they were sent to acquire, the desert sands whipping around them as the wind was slowly picking up. Akiko ideintified the scroll and called out to her partner,* "Found the scroll, I'll be right out." *She said as she grabbed the -c- Guest_LamiasLove: scroll. Slowly she exited the site and came out, nodding to Mizuki.* "Ready?" *Mizuki nodded as they darted off, going back through the desert that had taken quite some time to trek before. As they were running, a sandstorm popped up out of nowhere,* "Take cover!" *Akiko shouted as she took her own advice, slipping behind a large rock facing opposite the storm which allowed a nice buffer from the sand. However, a couple of minutes passed and there was no sign of her partner, worried Akiko set out looking for her, braving the rough winds as she started to try and calculate where exactly would've been a logical place for a ninja and her dog to run off to. As she continued her trek however, through her lowered visibility she was slowly able to make out an outline of what she couldn't tell until she ventured ever closer. Mizuki and Amara and been captured, by who though? As that thought popped into her head however Akiko had noticed that there were many people around and they were closing in on her, this must have been about the scroll. She didn't have much time to think as the loud howling and whipping of wind took form through the sand as a wind attack was launched in her direction, at this point the main priority was to free her ally, she would need help to fight them, or at least distract htem, so she had to quickly think. Would she risk dodging to the center of the group in an attempt to rescue her partner? No. That wouldn't work, but what could work. Akiko fished into her bag quickly and pulled out one of her signature tricks, a note reading "Look behind you" that she used in tandem with her Body Replacement Jutsu. As Akiko sprang herself out of the way behind a rock, she heard the paper get shredded to bits and she grimaced. These people meant business, meaning they might go as far as to use her ally to draw her out, this wasn't good. Akiko started thinking, and thinking fast about her surroundings and what she could possibly do in order to take advantage of the environmet. --Ding-- A fresh idea popped into her head, she manuvered to look over the rock and try and see a few of those who were present. They were actively searching for her, which she could use to her advantage. She pulled one of her kunai and carefully aimed at a rock behind one of the assailants* "I heard something over here." *They called to their companions, distracting several of them away from her position. Perfect, things had worked out, now came the dangerous part. Akiko sprang into the middle of the group after concentrating on building up her chakra with the intentions of using her multi-shadow posession jutsu, executing it once she landed she managed to catch all of them, or at least she thought. The shadows qucikly shot up their bodies forcing them to mimic every move she made, first thing was first, she cut her ally loose, but just as she finished she was csaught offguard, a kunai making it's way towards her at blindingly fast speeds, only to embed itself into her shoulder. She cried out in pain for a moment, which provided just enough of a distraction to release them from her jutsu. Luckily Mizuki was quick in thought and had Amara carry Akiko out of the line of danger while she simultaneously fled for a moment. Now in a temporary moment of safety Akiko began planning,* "Okay, so I'm going to need you and Amara to sniff out the bastard in hiding, I'll take care of the rest. Sound like a plan?" *Mizuki laughed softly and shook her head* "You know, you always try and steal the spotlight, but I'll go along with it this time." *And like that the plan was being executed, the sound of small clashes happening, growling, and screams unbelonging to Mizuki filled the air, good, now Akiko could get something accomplished. The main forces, hearing the cries had seemingly forgotten about Akiko, or wrote her off due to her injury, however they left themselves open and she enterprised on that. Once again, she used a good amount of her chakra, if not the last of it after this long journey, to use multi-shadow posession jutsu on those who were conveniently distracted. This time, without worry of her ally, she was deadly serious. Her concentration fully on her chakra and the jutsu at hand as a large shadowy arm made it's way up each one of her victims bodies, wrapping around them slowly until it made it's way up to their throats.* "Multi-shadow strangulation jutsu." Suddenly, a cocophany of snaps rung out through the wind, each person in her hold now falling dead, Akiko almost falling as well as she nearly drained her chakra pool. Mizuki, having finished her job came back, Amara at her side only to see Akiko, lying on her back, a sleep on the ground.* "Amara, feel like carrying her?" *The large dog gingerly lifted Akiko and the trio made it back to the village, Akiko rousing about 2 miles out.* "Thanks for the help, and the ride." *Akiko said laughing softly as they headed to the Kage's office to turn in the mission.* "Anytime Akiko, don't be -c Guest_LamiasLove: a stranger." *And with that things went back to an average day, Akiko was paid, she ate, and then took a nap, a nice, long, uninterupted nap.* 'End Results:' Given a Genin Application.